The Tie Collection
by AdmiralAwesome
Summary: Alec likes ties. Magnus likes flirting. When the two collide in a whirl of sensations and commands, Alec takes charge of their relationship in a very new way... BDSM, boyxboy, yaoi, sexy times, bondage, if you don't like that kinda stuff, please don't read, then flame, tis not nice :)


**A/N: Hey everyone :) Sorry for disappearing for a while, my inspiration and enthusiasm for writing ran out for a bit. But, I'm back, and i have two one-shots for you all, this one and a Drarry, if youre into that sorta thing ;)**

**Im currently working on the next chapter of VA, and Shadow Glamour needs a heck of a lot of work, so that wont be up for a while, sorry :(**

**GiveUpResistance, you are wonderful. Go read her stuff people, please, she's amazing :)**

**Anyway, love you all, and please review, it does help me write :)**

**The Tie Collection**

Unlocking the door to their apartment, Alec slid inside, wanting to surprise Magnus with his early return. Padding silently on the carpet, he slowed at the sound of voices coming from the sitting room, where his boyfriend usually entertained clients. Peering around the doorway, Alec's jaw clenched at the sight before him. The pointy-eared male was obviously flirting with the warlock, hand resting on his arm, pretentiously long eyelashes fluttering, and the worst this wasn't even his clothes! Magnus, in all his golden skinned, cat-eyed glory, was letting him! Alec's boyfriend was allowing another man to flaunt what little stuff he had, and he was just surveying it with an assessing eye. The tiny thread keeping Alec's temper in check snapped, and red edged his vision. Storming into the room, the Shadowhunter glared furiously at the love of his life, which he was now seriously reconsidering.

Pushing Magnus up against the wall, Alec growled at his boyfriend's client.

"Leave." Squeaking in fright, the fey ran from the sitting room, leaving his coat behind in his haste to get to safety. Possessing Magnus' mouth, Alec used his fury and explosive lust to restrain the warlock's wrists above his head with the purple tie he had been wearing to Aline's engagement party. Throwing off his jacket, he kept Magnus pinned to the wall with his tongue, chest and thigh.

"Alec, he wasn't-"

"Silence!" At Alec's irate command, Magnus surprisingly, and for probably the first time in his life, shut up. Smirking, he kissed the stunned male before stepping back.

"Not a word unless I say so. No moving unless I say so. You will address me as Sir, and you will relinquish complete control to me." With each sentence, Magnus' eyes grew wider, and his erection hardened beyond belief. Nodding, he yelped as his left nipple was twisted through the skin tight V-neck he wore.

"Y-yes Sir." Smiling in satisfaction, Alec broke his mask to kiss Magnus lovingly down his jaw, reassuring his boyfriend that he wouldn't hurt him… too much. Slipping the dominant façade back in place, the Shadowhunter pulled a knife from the black combat boots he always wore, cutting open Magnus' shirt and leaving a thin scratch on the golden skin beneath. Removing his hand from Magnus' wrists, he almost purred in delight as the warlock kept his hands where they were, not daring, yet wanting to risk the punishment of moving. Running his fingers lightly down Magnus' chest, he tucked them into the waistband of his bright blue, paint on jeans. Bringing his head down level with the straining bulge in his boyfriend's pants, he nudged it with the tip of his nose, leering lasciviously as the tied male trembled with desire. Moving up to place open-mouthed kisses around his hips, Alec trailed his tongue up the line of blood droplets, lapping them up as Magnus moaned and writhed beneath him. Stopping immediately, he frowned up at Magnus, smacking him right beside his erection as punishment.

"No. Moving." Waiting patiently for the "yes Sir" he required in response, Alec continued his pilgrimage up the wound, swallowing every drop of blood. Once he had cleaned Magnus up, Alec decided it was time to move things along.

"Bedroom, now. Remove your jeans, and… pull out my tie collection." Deciding on the last thing after a moment of hesitation, Alec struggled to not grin at the mixture of apprehension, excitement and nervousness on Magnus' face. Pressing their lips together, Alec slid his tongue into Magnus' cavern; controlling the other man's movements with his hands wound though soft, raven locks. Once Alec had successfully tasted every flavour hidden in Magnus' mouth, he released him, silently gesturing towards the bedroom. Waiting until Magnus had left, Alec quickly closed all the doors and windows – he didn't want to share the delicious sounds that he knew Magnus would be making. Following his love into the bedroom, Alec was pleasantly surprised to find Magnus on the bed, minus jeans, up against the pillows with the ties scattered around him. Coming in every colour, thickness, silkiness, shape and size. Selecting his least favourite – the gold with polka dots, olive, brown and cream – he tied them together, attaching one end to the purple one around Magnus' wrists, and the other to the headboard, securing Magnus to the bed, but allowing him some freedom to move. Standing at the end of the plush queen bed, Alec's member swelled in the ridiculously tight leather pants Magnus had convinced him to wear, proudly possessive of the trussed up creature in front of him.

_Mine. All mine._

Licking his lips, Alec rapidly unbuttoned his shirt, walking into the wardrobe to hang it up. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible, as he had no idea how long Magnus would stand for Alec's dominant side. Though, he seemed to be enjoying it at the moment. A lot. Pulling a shoebox-sized chest from the back of his half of the closet, Alec unlocked it with a rune and selected a few items from it, shielding them from Magnus' view with his body. Hiding them in the drawer, he turned to his very hard, very nervous and very tied up boyfriend.

"I promise not to hurt you beyond anything I know you can bear, so trust me?" Alec could see that Magnus was a bit unsure as to what exactly was happening, as a Shadowhunter boyfriend had probably never bound him before, not even in his centuries of experience. Magnus nodded, believing Alec wholeheartedly. Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Alec revealed one of the objects he had taken from the chest, and Magnus' eyes widened fractionally, as did his legs.

"I've always wondered what was in-" Crack! A deliciously crimson welt rose from where Alec had struck Magnus across the thigh with a similarly coloured whip, and the older male cried out, his cock now weeping in earnest. Pleased by the reaction, Alec trailed the leather weapon up the inside of Magnus' legs, inwardly grinning at the barely restrained shivers. The warlock had definitely not experienced something like this before, or if he had, he had enjoyed it greatly. Bringing the whip down onto Magnus' other thigh, the sound he produced made Alec want to forget this all and just get down to it, but he couldn't. Magnus had a lesson to learn, and boy was Alec going to teach him. Surveying the marvellously erotic sight in front of him, Alec realised that Magnus looked like he was about to blow his load any minute now, so he collected another object from the drawer, this one much smaller than the whip.

Sliding the ring onto Magnus' erection, he tightened it so the older male wouldn't be able to come until he had removed the small leather object. Giving the tip of the bound erection a kiss in reward of Magnus' excellent behaviour so far, Alec let out a small chuckle at Magnus' pained moan.

"S-sir, please, let me come!"

"Patience, I want this to last." Alec full on laughed at the warlocks groan, and leant over and gave the poor man a searing kiss, leaving him melted into the mattress. Glancing around the scattering of ties on the bed, Alec brushed his fingers along them, looking for the softest, silkiest tie he owned. Finding the perfect one, he picked it up and ran it along the underside of his arm, nodding to himself that he had selected the correct one.

Stroking the red, flaming tie across Magnus' chest, he allowed a small smile as the already peaked nipples tightened a tad more, mewls and other unidentifiable noises being produced from the bound male. Lifting Magnus' head slightly, Alec slid the tie around underneath, tying it in a perfect knot at the front. Yanking his boyfriend towards him, Alec ravished his mouth, embracing Magnus' tongue with his own, mimicking the movements he was making with his clothed hips as he ground into Magnus. Swallowing all the luscious sounds that Magnus was making, Alec drew back as he could feel his release approaching. Finally removing the leather pants with a bit of difficulty, he crawled over Magnus' body, distracting him with his bare hips as he prepared the third and final object from the chest. Turning Magnus onto his stomach, Alec slipped two fingers into his greedy hole, stretching him, not wanting to hurt his love. Adding a third, Magnus whimpered and pushed up onto the digits, crying out as they brushed his prostrate. Immediately removing his fingers, Alec decided as punishment to remove the majority of the lubricant from the butt plug, leaving just enough to not seriously hurt Magnus. Waiting for a few moments as the semi-prepared hole contracted, Alec pushed the plug fully into Magnus, causing him to groan at the sensation of being so utterly and suddenly filled. Smirking wickedly, Alec shifted the plug until it was sitting over Magnus' prostrate – judging by the sounds he was eliciting from the struggling man – and turned the setting to vibrate.

Magnus screamed as wave after wave of pure pleasure rippled over his body, causing him to shake uncontrollably. His cock was so incredibly hard, and it had started to darken due to the building orgasm. Minutes passed and Alec watched, slowly stroking his own cock. Unable to hold off anymore, Alec removed the plug and replaced it with his own hardened-beyond-relief member. Even after all Alec had done to Magnus, he was still indescribably, wonderfully tight. Pulling out until just the tip remained, he thrust back in with one quick stroke. Repeating this a few times, he changed the pace so he was barely moving, in and out, torturing Magnus oh so sweetly, pinning his hips to the bed with his callused hands.

By now, Alec couldn't hold his orgasm anymore, and reached in front of Magnus to remove the cock ring, stroking it once… twice.

"Come." At the simple command, Magnus erupted, spilling thick, white seed all over the sheets below, as Alec released into Magnus. Collapsing onto the bed, Alec waited for a few moments before sliding out from Magnus, fetching a damp cloth from the ensuite to clean up after releasing the warlock from the the mess had been cleaned and everything put away, Alec climbed back into bed, curling into Magnus. Lying in bed together, Alec pulled the covers up around them as he caressed Magnus' red wrists with his other hand. Bringing the left one up to his mouth, he kissed the patterning left behind by the purple tie when Magnus spoke.

"You know, that always has been my favourite tie from your collection."


End file.
